


Vuelve a la oscuridad

by Safhira



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safhira/pseuds/Safhira
Summary: Quien decide que está bien o mal? Es la luz la solución al problema? O debería volver a los brazos de la oscuridad?Un policía novato con ganas de cazar es devorado por su propia presa.Law x Zoro, Zoro x Law, Zoro x Sanji, Zoro x ...





	1. Cazador cazado

Cada vez le costaba más respirar, ese hijo de puta si que corría. Podía notar el sabor a sangre en la boca, ese capullo le había roto el labio. Lamió con cuidado la herida mientras ponía una mueca de dolor. A la mierda con todo- pensó.

Sacando el arma apretó el gatillo dos veces hacia el cielo mientras gritaba:

-Policía, un paso más y disparó.

El delincuente paró un segundo asustado al escuchar los tiros lo que fue suficiente para que el agente lo alcanzara y se abalanzara sobre él.

-Venga va solo era una vieja, no es para tanto.  
-Eso de lo dices al juez, gilipollas.  
Mientras le aplastaba la cara contra el suelo y le ponía las esposas no podía dejar de pensar que ahora tendría que escribir un informe completo por esos dos puntos tiros.

Levantó al ladrón del suelo y miró a su alrededor.

-Mierda, dónde coño estamos?

Se llevó la mano a la nuca y empezó a andar con la esperanza de encontrar la comisaría.

……………

-Te has vuelto a perder novato?- escucho una risa al fondo.  
-Muy graciosa Tashigi.  
-Pero si es verdad que te has perdido- dijo el ladrón  
-Tu quieres que añada agresión a un agente en la lista de tus delitos no?- el joven miró de forma asesina al criminal haciendo que este bajase la cabeza intimidado.

Sentó al ladrón en el banco y fue a entregar los papeles del arresto.

-Un día duro novato?- dijo un hombre de unos 30 y pocos mirándolo por encima del humo que expulsaba el puro en sus labios.  
-Podría haber sido mejor, te dejo a un ladrón sentado en la entrada, estos son los papeles del arresto. Voy a mi mesa.  
-Novato.  
-Qué?  
-Acuérdate de entregarme el informe completo antes de irte, alguien escuchó disparos en la zona sur, no sabrás nada verdad?  
-Tss, ya te enterarás en el informe.

El joven se fue a su mesa con aire decaído mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos.  
Otra noche que se tendría que quedar hasta tarde, por suerte al día siguiente libraba.  
Ya hacía más de medio año que entró como cadete en la comisaría y aun le llamaban novato. Patrullar los barrios, perseguir a ladrones idiotas, reñir a adolescentes… No pensó que sería así, tampoco esperaba desmantelar carteles desde el primer dia pero por ahora no es que le agradase mucho su trabajo.

La comisaría estaba casi vacía, cada vez más oscura, solo quedaban los agentes de turno de noche mientras él intentaba acabar de escribir el informe de ese día.  
Miró el reloj, eran solo las diez de la noche, ya casi había acabado, pero no quería irse a casa. No había nadie que le esperase y ese día no se sentía con ánimos de dormir solo.

Cogio el movil mirando a derecha e izquierda. Nadie cerca, bien. Abrió tinder y se puso a juguetear con la aplicación. No parecía haber nadie interesante, suponía que tendría que irse solo a casa… Pasó al siguiente perfil y allí le vio. Solo tenia una foto, en esta se podía ver una espalda desnuda, cada músculo de está bien definido, un tatuaje de una especie de jolly roger ocupaba toda la parte superior. Una mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón y la otra en la cabeza levantando el cabello dejando ver un sensual cuello. El joven lo tenía decidido, esa sería su presa de la noche.

-Quieres jugar?  
-Un poco directo no crees?  
-Eso es un sí?  
-Polar tang en 30 minutos.  
-Hecho.

El joven cerró la aplicación y se puso en marcha. El bar Polar tang no se encontraba muy lejos de allí, seguramente estaría en menos de 15 minutos.

Se cambió de ropa en los vestuarios, por suerte siempre tenía ropa apropiada en la comisaría para esas ocasiones. Se embutió en unos pantalones verde oscuro ceñidos y una camisa negra que marcaba sus pectorales. Se puso las botas militares negras y arregló sus cabellos verdes con un poco de gomina. Era hora de cazar.

Al final los 15 minutos se convirtieron en 40. No entendía como lo hacía, siempre acababa perdiéndose. Entró en el bar y se sentó en la barra. Este estaba concurrido, no lleno, pero puede que fuese difícil encontrar a su presa.

-Que te pongo?  
-Ron cola, más ron que cola.  
-Marchando.

El joven miró a su alrededor buscando una espalda que se pareciese a la de la foto, pero todo el mundo parecía vestido por lo que le sería más complicado.

Abrió la aplicacion pero su presa aparecía desconectado.

-Mierda, donde estas señor “Cirujano de la muerte”?

Siguió bebiendo sin que nadie apareciese. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, joder sabía que había llegado tarde pero por 10 minutos nadie se muere.

-Esperas a alguien?- le dijo el barman  
-Tss, supongo que ya no.- el peliverde miró al joven detrás de la barra.

Cabellos negros, dos pendientes dorados en cada oreja, camisa negra entreabierta dejando ver un tatuaje en sus pecho. El pelinegro le dirigió una sonrisa de superioridad mientras limpiaba el vaso que tenía en las manos.

-Tú?  
-Quien si no?  
-Enserio?  
-Si hubieses mirado detrás de la barra en el primer momento me hubieses encontrado mucho antes. La proxima vez seras menos impertinente.- le guiño un ojo y se alejó.

El peliverde se quedó congelado sin saber qué hacer.

-Vienes, “cazador”?

El joven se levantó y siguió al pelinegro hasta el fondo del bar.

El pelinegro le lanzó el trapo a un pelirrojo que hablaba con un rubio sentados al fondo.

-Ya he acabado por hoy Kid, todo tuyo.  
-Que te jodan Law.

El pelinegro le lanzo un beso al aire y se metió en la trastienda haciéndole una señal al joven para que le siguiese.

-Law entonces? Trabajas aquí?  
-Puede.- dijo el pelinegro mientras se ponía una gabardina de cuero.  
-Vamos, “cazador”?  
-Puedes llamarme Zoro.  
-Zoro entonces, sigueme.  
-Adonde vamos- dijo mientras le seguía por la puerta trasera.  
-No eras tu el que quería jugar?

El peliverde siguió al mayor fuera. Este le tiro un casco de moto y le hizo una señal para que subiese.

Después de 30 minutos llegaron a su destino. El olor salado del mar invadía el ambiente, serían las 2 de la madrugada como muy tarde, y el joven no entendía nada. Su presa parecía haberle cazado a él, pero no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente.

Entraron en una casa solitaria cerca de la orilla de la playa. Ahora era su turno.  
Cogio al azabache de la camisa y lo empotró contra la pared más cercana besándole a la fuerza. Este no se resistió y dejó al joven seguir con su juego, los dos sabían a lo que habían ido.

El peliverde empezó a desnudar al mayor, quitándole la gabardina y arrancando la camisa. Se separó unos instantes para deleitarse con las vistas mientras el otro le miraba con picardía. El joven agarró al otro de las caderas levantándole del suelo. El azabache era unos centímetros más alto pero el peliverde tenia mas fuerza. Law enrollo sus piernas en las caderas del joven y dejó que lo llevase.

-El dormitorio está por allí- dijo señalando una puerta.

Mientras le besaba y mordía con ansia los llevo los dos hasta el comedor. Donde dejó caer al mayor en el sofa.

-Supongo que el sofa tambien esta bien- rio Law.

Mirando a su alrededor el joven vió la nevera y se acercó.

-Puedo?  
-Como si estuvieses en tu casa.

Y sacando dos cervezas volvió al sofá. El pelinegro se metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y sacó dos pastillas.

-Quieres?  
-Que es?  
-Diversión extra.

Mirando con desconfianza la mano del otro cogió una y con la cerveza se trago la pastilla mientras el otro hacía lo mismo. 

…………………..

No recordaba cuándo había llegado al dormitorio, su cuerpo ardía y notaba que la erección bajo sus boxers iba a explotar. Intentó incorporarse pero una de sus manos no le dejó. Miró hacia su mano derecha y vio que estaba esposado a la cama. Eran sus esposas! Cuando había hecho eso ese maldito?

El pelinegro salió de lo que parecía ser el baño, estaba completamente desnudo, su piel blanca iluminada por la tenue luz de una lamparita.

-Estas listo?  
-Para que?- contestó Zoro intentando zafarse de las esposas.-Quitame esto.  
-Parece que el cazador a sido cazado.- rió el otro.

Se acercó con pasos lentos a la cama y sacando de un cajón una vela y un mechero la encendió.

-Empecemos el juego.


	2. Devorame

Sentándose a horcajadas sobre el peliverde restregó deliberadamente su culo contra la erección de este haciendo al joven soltar un gemido. Empezó a acariciar con la mano izquierda el pecho de este mientras veía la cera de la vela derretirse poco a poco. La vela empezó a chorrear cera por los laterales y el pelinegro dejó caer un poco sobre el pezón derecho de Zoro.

-Argh, esta ardiendo.  
-No aguantas ni un poquito de dolor?

El mayor siguió dejando caer la cera por el pecho del joven haciendo que su piel se empezase a enrojecer debajo de la cera caliente mientras este gemía.  
Tenía el pecho lleno de cera cuando el pelinegro dejó la vela en la mesita y empezó a restregar el líquido por todo su cuerpo. Con la boca apresó el pezón izquierdo mientras con la otra jugaba con el derecho. Zoro sentía que se derretía, no entendía qué ocurría pero no podía pensar y cada vez se notaba arder más. Sus jadeos empezaron a ser cada vez más marcados y cuando Law se acercó a su entrepierna apretó su cabeza contra su polla con la única mano que tenía libre.

-No aguantas mas, eh?

El pelinegro mordió por encima del boxer de este mientras sus manos se dedicaban a bajar la única prenda que le quedaba al peliverde. Se metió toda la extensión del joven en la boca de una sentada haciéndole soltar gemido ronco. Zoro agarrando el pelo de este con fuerza y le embistió la boca moviendo sus caderas instando a este a aumentar el ritmo.

-Voy a explotar- consiguió decir intentando no quedar sin respiración.

Law le agarro la mano quitandola de su cabeza y jugó con la lengua alrededor del glande de este succionando y lamiendo con ansia. Cuando ya notaba como las piernas del peliverde se contraían intentado cerrarse las abrió con fuerza y engullo su erección haciendo que este se corriese con fuerza directo en su garganta. Zoro soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras recuperaba la respiración. Law se levantó limpiándose lo que le quedaba de corrida en la cara mientras sonreía.

-Aún no hemos acabado, ahora es mi turno.

Moviendo las esposas por la barra del cabecero de la cama le dió la vuelta al peliverde poniéndolo en cuatro. Se acercó a la mesita y volvió a coger la vela.

-Qué pretendes?- preguntó el joven al verle.  
-Hacer que ardas hasta quemarte vivo.- rio el pelinegro.

Dejó caer una gran cantidad de cera caliente en la entrada de Zoro haciendo a este gritar por la sensación de quemazón inesperada. Y sin dejarle un minuto para recuperarse restregó sus dedos y metió uno sin delicadeza.

-Argh, eso ha dolido joder.  
-Tss no pensé que fueses a quejarte tanto, no eras tu el que quería jugar?- y metió un segundo dedo.  
-Ahh- jadeo- No me suele gustar ser el pasivo, sabes?  
-Haber llegado antes niño.- Y sin preguntar mordió la nalga derecha del peliverde haciendo que este gritase una vez más.

Metia y sacaba los dedos mientras con la otra mano empezaba a bombear la polla del joven que empezaba a crecer de nuevo.

-Espero que con esto sea suficiente.

Y sin preámbulos apuntando a la entrada de este le penetró hasta el final.

-Joder, ahh.  
-Estas tan estrecho.- se mordió el labio Law.  
-Callate y dame mas fuerte.  
-Como desees.

El pelinegro embestía al joven con fuerza haciéndole gritar mientras su cuerpo ardía cada vez más haciendo que el pene de Law se derritiera de placer. Acercandolo a la pared agarró su cara y lo giro para besarle con rudeza. Sus lenguas se unían siendo succionadas por el otro, Law mordió el labio de Zoro haciendo que la herida de esa mañana se abriese y empezase a sangrar. Zoro disimuló una mueca de dolor y lamiéndose la herida movió sus caderas pidiendo más. El otro dándose por aludido mordió el cuello del joven y siguió con las embestidas.

-Creo que me voy a volver loco.  
-Voy a volver a venirme.  
-Argh, me estas succionando.

Y estampando al peliverde contra la pared Law derramó su semilla dentro de este, el cual poco después se corría cayendo sobre la cama rendido.

 

…………………………

 

Cuando había amanecido? No recordaba haberse quedado dormido. Poniéndose las palmas de las manos en los ojos las restregó intentando deshacerse del sueño que le embargaba. 

-Au, por qué me duele la muñeca?- miró su mano derecha y vio una marca roja que recorría toda la muñeca.- Esposas?- dijo para sí mismo.

Dónde estaba? Miró a su alrededor, no reconocía la habitación, intentó incorporarse pero un pinchazo en la parte baja de su espalda le hizo volver a tumbarse revolviéndose entre las sábanas. Volvió a intentarlo esta vez más despacio, la luz se filtraba entre las finas cortinas y un reloj en la mesilla marcaba las 10:00. Ya completamente erguido encontró sus boxers verdes en el suelo y se los puso sin poder ocultar una mueca de dolor.

Descalzo recorrió los pasillos de aquella casa ajena hasta dar con el único humano en esta aparte de él. Reconoció el tatuaje de su espalda, allí estaba el causante de sus dolores, apoyado en la barandilla del balcón mirando el horizonte infinito del mar. La brisa moviendo sus negros cabellos, únicamente vestido con un pantalón negro de pijama. A pesar de que eran mediados de Noviembre no parecía que el frío le importase. Una serie de imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior pasaron por su mente mientras se acercaba a él sigilosamente.

-Buenos días, has dormido bien?  
-Tss, cómo sabías que estaba aquí.  
-Tu olor.

El joven se acercó hasta la barandilla y sentándose en esta miro al mayor con una mirada de superioridad. Este le entregó una taza de café que tenía entre las manos y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la brisa marina. Zoro se acercó la taza a los labios he intentó beber.

-Auch- alejando la taza vio como la herida del labio se le había vuelto a abrir.

Law se alejó hasta la cocina y abriendo uno de los armarios sacó un botiquín, volvió hasta el peliverde y le agarró la barbilla. Lamió la sangre con cuidado y cuando esta parecia que habia parado de manar unto el labio del joven con un ungüento parando la hemorragia completamente. Durante todo el proceso el joven lo miraba sin entender nada.

-Gracias?- Zoro observó como el mayor cogía otra taza de café y soplaba mientras seguía absorto en sus pensamientos.  
-Como te hiciste esa herida?- pregunto  
-Gajes del oficio.- contesto de forma seca.

El pelinegro no pregunto más, y acabando su café volvió dentro.

A medio camino se giró y miró al joven.

-Te llevo a casa? O crees que podrás volver solo?- dijo con un tono sarcastico.  
-Tss, contando que no se donde coño estoy no estaría mal…

Ambos se vistieron sin cruzar palabra y subieron a la moto del pelinegro de vuelta a la ciudad.

El viaje no duró mucho y Zoro seguía en estado de shock, como si su cabeza se hubiese quedado en esa habitación rememorando cada embestida, mientras sus brazos rodeaban a Law como si no quisieran separarse. 

-Hemos llegado- dijo el pelinegro parando la moto.

Zoro se bajo de esta y quitándose el casco se lo dio a Law que lo guardó en el compartimento debajo del asiento.

-Nos volveremos a ver?- fue lo único que consiguió decir el peliverde.  
-Quien sabe- Zoro pudo ver como los ojos del mayor le miraban con picardía debajo del casco mientras arrancaba y desaparecía entre las calles.


	3. Confusión

No entendía muy bien lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, solo podía pensar en las punzadas de dolor en distintas zonas de su cuerpo y que a pesar de ello se sentía sorprendentemente bien. No solía gustarle ser el pasivo, y encima ese cabrón había usado las esposas que siempre llevaba consigo contra el.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento sin saber muy bien cómo había llegado hasta allí. Era como si su cuerpo se moviera por voluntad propia mientras su mente seguía ausente.

Quitandose la ropa por el camino la fue dejando caer al suelo en su camino al baño. Abrió el grifo de la bañera y dejo que esta se llenase. Se plantó enfrente del espejo y observo su cuerpo desnudo. Tenía tantas marcas que no merecía la pena contarlas, cuello, torso, piernas… Y menos mal que no podía ver su parte trasera.

Sin pensarlo mucho se sumergió en el agua de la bañera dejando que esta le cubriera todo el cuerpo, con la esperanza de que el agua caliente aclararse un poco la confusión en sus pensamientos.

 

…………………………

-Joder quien llama a estas horas?- el ruido de un teléfono no dejaba de resonar en las paredes del apartamento.

Zoro entreabrió los ojos sin ver nada. Tanteo la mesita y cogió el teléfono.

-Quien coñ..- no pudo acabar la frase.  
-Que cojones haces Roronoa? Estás en la quinta vez que llamo, tenemos una alerta roja, te queiro vestido y aquí en 5 minutos, te mando la direccion por mensaje.  
-Pero que…- ya habían colgado.

Miro el reloj, 3 de la mañana.

-Puto Smoker- dijo para si mismo.

Se dio una ducha rápida y salió corriendo del apartamento.

Cuando llegó al edificio encontró este rodeado de coches de policía, Smoker estaba apoyado contra un coche y al verle le lanzó un chaleco antibalas.

-No decías que ser cadete era un aburrimiento? Pues casi te pierdes la fiesta.  
-Que ocurre?  
-Dos bandas callejeras han decidido tomar el edificio como su campo de batalla, no estamos seguros de si hay civiles dentro, pero no podemos arriesgarnos.  
-Y donde esta las fuerzas especiales para estos casos?  
-Al parecer están todas en una redada en los muelles, así que no nos queda otra

Una explosión se escuchó en el edificio.

-No mas chachara hay que entrar.

Poniéndose el chaleco antibalas el peliverde siguió a su sargento dentro del edificio. Otros equipos habían ya entrado por las entradas laterales y se disponían a parar el tiroteo.

-Despejado.- dijo cuando de repente alguien le tiró al suelo y disparó- pero que cojones?

Un pelinegro que podría hacerse pasar por un adolescente le tendió la mano.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, jijijiji.

-Gracias?- Zoro miró a donde el pequeño había disparado, un pandillero yacía en el suelo inconsciente, o muerto, no estaba seguro. El joven corrió delante de él, su chaleco rezaba detective.- Como?- se pregunto.

-Vienes?- dijo el joven mirando hacia atrás.

Los dos subieron codo con codo planta tras planta noqueando a todo aquel que encontraban.

-Todo despejado- dijo el pelinegro por el walkie.  
-Perfecto Luffy, comprueba que no quedan rehenes en el edificio y vuelve.  
-Roger.

El pelinegro subió hasta el último piso seguido por el peliverde.

-No nos hemos presentado, Monkey D Luffy, un placer- el joven le tendió la mano.  
-Roronoa Zoro.-dijo apretando la mano del otro con fuerza.

Luffy se apartó de Zoro y puso su mano sobre la pistola en su cartuchera.

-Creo que no estamos solos.

Sigilosamente fue avanzando hasta dar con la causa de sus sospechas. Detrás de una pila de cajas un rubio se encontraba atado en el suelo. Las ropas rasgadas y cientos de moratones adornaban su piel.

-Sanji?- el peliverde se acercó al joven- que cojones haces aquí?  
-Joder yo esperando que una chica guapa me rescatase y tienes que aparecer tu marimo de mierda.  
-Os conoceis?  
-Es una larga historia- respondieron los dos al unísono.  
-Bueno me desatas?  
-Que te jodan rubia.

Luffy se acercó al rubio y le desató con cuidado, Sanji intentó levantarse pero al hacerlo casi cae si no fuese por los reflejos del peliverde que lo cogieron antes de dar contra el suelo.

-Parece que alguien no puede andar.  
-Que gracioso…

Zoro cogió al rubio como un saco de patatas colocandoselo al hombro, mientras este se quejaba.

-Todos vuelta a base, la operación se da por acabada.- se escuchó por el walkie.

Los jóvenes se pusieron de camino para dejar el edificio.

Después de llegar a las puerta el pelinegro desapareció de su vista y el peliverde llevo al rubio a la ambulancia.

-Te tendremos que tomar declaración.  
-Si si, ya se como funciona esto.  
-Pensaba que habías dejado de meterse en estos líos.  
-El trabajo es trabajo, pero hoy no tuve suerte y no pude hacer las fotos sin que me descubrieran… Encima se quedaron con mi camara.  
-Tss, deberías volver a dedicarte a hacer fotos a las famosas, aunque… cuantas órdenes de alejamiento van ya?  
Una mirada asesina atravesó al peliverde.  
-Las famosas son aburridas y estos casos son más entretenidos.  
-Hasta que te maten.  
-Eso nunca ocurrirá.

…………………………

-Me voy ya  
-Buen trabajo Roronoa, pero la próxima vez contesta el puto teléfono a la primera  
-Si, señor.

Zoro se dirigió a la salida, un rubio fumaba apoyado contra la pared de la comisaría.

-Aun aquí, fotografucho?  
-Tss, lo dice el novato de la pasma. Cuando eras un pandillero eras más interesante.  
-Bueno la gente madura.  
-Eso crees?

El peliverde se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a marchar.

-Espera.  
-Qué quieres ahora?  
-Puedo dormir en tu casa?  
-Por que te debería dejar?  
-Digamos que como vuelva con estas pintas el viejo me va meter una paliza peor que la que ya me han dado.

Zoro siguió caminando, cuando vio que el rubio no lo seguía miro hacia atrás y con una mirada le dejó claro que le estaba esperando. Sanji le siguió a duras penas, las heridas aún estaban demasiado frescas.


	4. Recuerdos

Sanji fumaba en el balcón mirando al infinito. Apagó la colilla en la barandilla y se giró para entrar, encontrándose con un joven atlético sin camisa y con una toalla sobre sus cabellos verdes. 

-El baño es todo tuyo.

El rubio no pudo disimular un sonrojo, hacía mucho que no veía a Zoro sin camisa y eso le traía viejos recuerdos. Tosió intentando disimular mirando hacia abajo.

-Voy.

Zoro ignoro el sonrojo y se fue a por una cerveza mientras encendía el televisor.

…………………………………

El agua caliente embriagaba sus sentidos, su cuerpo dolía horrores, pero no podía quitarse de la mente esa imagen, el torso del marimo, el agua por su cuello. Joder era tan sexy…  
Hacia mas de 5 años que su romance de instituto había acabado, pero aún había noches que se levantaba con las sabanas humedas despues de soñar con el pasado. Al fin y al cabo él fue el primero...  
Sus encuentros en el gimnasio del instituto siempre fueron memorables. Ese maldito siempre se pasaba horas allí.  
Su mente empezó a rememorar uno de sus encuentros más intensos…

“-Ahh, para, nos van a pillar.-gemia el rubio  
-Calla, a estas horas ya no hay nadie.- y callaba al otro con un húmedo beso.

Sus manos luchaban por quitar la ropa del otro, hasta que ambos quedaron desnudos.  
Les costaba respirar pero no dejaban que esto les parase. Zoro cogió a horcajadas a Sanji estampandolo contra una pared. Antes de que este pudiese gritar volvio a callarle. Mordiendo su cuello acercó su diestra al trasero de este y empezó a penetrar con cuidado.

-Más rápido, dejate de delicadeza.  
-Tss, mañana te quejaras de que no puedes andar.

Sanji empezó a lamer y succionar el lóbulo de la oreja del peliverde haciendo que éste empezase a jadear sin control, sabía que era uno de los puntos débiles del peliverde.

-Eso es jugar sucio.

Aún con él a horcajadas lo llevó contra una espaldera y dándole la vuelta le obligó a agarrarse a ella.

-Argh que haces.  
-No era esto lo que querías?

Y acercando su polla a la entrada de este le embistió con fuerza.

-Aaaah- un grito salió de los labios del rubio.

Zoro levantó una de las piernas de este apoyándola contra la espaldera para darle todo lo profundo que pudiese.

-Más fuerte joder si!-gritaba Sanji.

Las embestidas resonaban por todo el gimnasio, ambos jóvenes ardían sin prestar atención al rededor, si en aquel momento alguien hubiese entrado los hubiese pillado de lleno, pero eso solo hacía que darle más morbo a la situación…!  
“

 

Sanji bombeaba su erección mientras se ahogaba en recuerdos de pasión y lujuria.

-Sanji!? Estas bien?- un peliverde preocupado abrió la puerta del baño encontrándose a Sanji en el momento más incómodo de su vida. Zoro se giró avergonzado- perdona llevabas tanto rato que pensé que te habías ahogado.

-Joder marimo de mierda siempre tienes que ser tan oportuno?

-Ya he dicho que lo siento cejas de sushi, ya me voy.

-Espera… Ya que estás aquí.. Podías compensarme…

Zoro se giró para descubrir a un sensual rubio mirándole con ojos que le devoraban. Su erección sobresalía por el agua, sus mejillas estaban completamente teñidas de rojo, y jadeos salían de sus húmedos labios.

-Umm, por que no…

El joven se acercó al rubio y agarrándole del mentón le beso dejándole sin aliento.

-No preferirías ir a un lugar más cómodo?  
-No quiero perder el tiempo, ven aquí.

El rubio le bajó los pantalones y sin esperar se metió la prominente erección del otro en la boca, haciendo que este gritase sorprendido.

-Joder no recordaba que tu sucia boca hiciese tan buenas mamadas.  
-Como dijiste la gente madura- y mirándole a los ojos siguió succionando de arriba abajo.

-Para no aguanto más.

Sanji se separó de él y esta vez fue él, el que le beso, mordiendo sus labios con fiereza.  
Zoro lo cogió entre sus brazos y aplastando contra la pared mientras seguían besándose empezó a restregar su erección por el culo del rubio.

-Déjate de juegos y metela.  
-Siempre tan impaciente.- y tras decirlo le cogió de las caderas subiendo sus piernas y bajandolo hasta penetrarlo de una vez.

Las manos del rubio arañaban la espalda del peliverde mientras esté le penetraba a un ritmo constante.

-Quiero mas, mas duro.  
-Tus deseos son ordenes.

El peliverde hizo sus embestidas más profundas y fuertes. El pene de Sanji aprisionado por ambos torsos iba a explotar.

-No puedo más, aah- al rubio no le quedaba mucho mas aguante.

Zoro mordió el cuello de este y aumentó la velocidad, hasta que con una fuerte estocada se descargo dentro del rubio que al sentir esta última se descargó en el torso de ambos con un último gemido.

 

………………… 

-Cuándo fue la última vez que algo como esto ocurrió?  
-No estoy seguro. Pero has mejorado mucho rubita.  
-Tu sigues igual de bestia que siempre idiota.  
-Pero si eres tu el que siempre pides más!

El rubio se giró para besarle. El peliverde abrazaba al rubio en la bañera mientras dejaban que el agua caliente les relajará. Sanji apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás en el hombro del peliverde y quedó dormido. Zoro le miró con una tierna sonrisa

-Dormido siempre pareces un angel.

Cogiéndolo con cuidado lo sacó de la bañera y lo llevó a la cama, lo seco con cuidado, se quedó mirando cada moratón, morados, negros, verdes… Esos cabrones le habían dado una buena paliza, al día siguiente no podría moverse, aunque esta vez no era culpa suya.  
Bostezo y después de enfundarse en unos pantalones verde oscuro se metió en la cama junto al rubio.


End file.
